


Don't threaten me with a good time!

by our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, strange humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Море, солнце, палатка, три литра разливной чачи





	Don't threaten me with a good time!

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: мат, шутки-самосмейки  
> За вычитку спасибо Cunla

— Ты же сам говорил мне, что нельзя покупать пирожки! — в отчаянии воскликнул Юри.  
Они уже четвертый раз за последний полтора часа просили водителя автобуса остановиться, и тот был этому совсем не рад — вместе с остальными пассажирами. Особенно Юри побаивался гнева соседа сзади — здоровенного бугая, первым же делом снявшего сандали и вытянувшего босые и очень грязные ноги прямо в проход. Юри честно пытался не смотреть в его сторону, но ноги непостижимым образом притягивали взгляд. Ну, и нюх тоже.  
— Только так можно почувствовать дух путешествия! — радостно сказал ему в начале поездки Виктор, который сидел у окна и ног не видел. — Скоро будет остановка — ты, главное, не покупай пирожки с мясом, а то отравишься.  
И, следуя своим же заветам, слопал аж три блинчика. С мясом, разумеется.  
— Но ведь блинчики — это совсем другое, — Виктор выглядел таким несчастным, что у Юри просто не получалось на него сердиться. Хотя он все еще считал идею ехать на море на автобусе не самой удачной.  
— Надо было все-таки ехать с Юрио, — сказал он грустно. — Он говорил, что на машине гораздо удобнее.  
Юри несколько лукавил: на самом деле Плисецкий сказал, что поездка на автобусе — это ебаный ад, а с Виктором она превращается в ад в квадрате, и даже Юри не заслуживает такого. И тут же поведал ужасающую историю про то, как им пришлось смотреть двенадцать серий какого-то отвратительного сериала про спецназовцев, полного патриотизма и духовных скреп.  
Что такое духовные скрепы, Юри не знал, но смутно догадывался, что обо всем этом Виктору лучше не рассказывать.  
— Дорогой мой, — проникновенно сказал Виктор, глядя ему в глаза. — Поездка на машине была бы прекрасной, если бы в этой машине не было Юрио. Уверяю тебя, после первых десяти минут с ним в качестве водителя автобус покажется тебе раем на земле. А теперь выпусти меня, пожалуйста — мне снова нужно выйти.

***

«Are you sure this is that what you want?» — спросил Отабека Трент Резнор в наушниках, и тот не нашелся, что ответить. С одной стороны, он ехал с любовью всей своей жизни на отдых. С другой стороны, он представлял себе это как-то совсем не так.  
— Ааааа я яаааасные дни! Оставляю себееее! — со слухом у Юры было так себе, но он компенсировал это громкостью и задушевностью исполнения. Дед Юры, достойнейший человек, вырастил внука на песнях Любэ, Олега Газманова и почему-то Ирины Аллегровой, и тот активно насаждал свой музыкальный вкус среди окружающих. Окружающие в лице Отабека, Милы и Гоши стоически терпели — с Плисецкого сталось бы высадить их посреди поля, выкажи они неуважение к российскому культурному наследию. Так что Юра пел и радовался жизни.  
В редкие минуты молчания он обгонял встретившиеся им на пути машины, громко бибикая и показывая водителям средние пальцы обеих рук. Отабек в эти моменты с каменным лицом перехватывал руль, старенький «Патриот» дребезжал и ревел — 160 километров в час было для него многовато.  
Юре было на это плевать — он видел цель и не видел препятствий.  
— Что, уроды, сильно вам помогла ваша Ауди? — торжествующе крикнул он, подрезав очередной автомобиль.  
Отабек тяжело вздохнул и первый раз в жизни пожалел о том, что не верит в бога.

***

Во время первой попытки поставить палатку Юри чуть не стукнул себя молотком по пальцу, пытаясь вбить в землю колышек. Во время второй дуги разъехались, и тент обвалился, погребя его под собой. Третий раз делать что-то он не рискнул.  
Положение осложнял Виктор, который валялся на травке поверх ненадутого матраса и страдал. Юри приходилось бегать от того, что должно было стать палаткой, к нему, поочередно поднося воду, пиво, полотенце, мокрое полотенце, аспирин, анальгин и еще много жизненно необходимых вещей вроде плавленного сыра и селфи-палки. Фантазия Никифорова была неисчерпаема, а еще он никогда не мог сразу перечислить все, что ему нужно. Юри искренне его любил, так что предусмотрительно отложил молоток куда подальше — на тот крайний случай, если его истинно самурайское терпение все-таки закончится.  
К ним подошел Юра, с неодобрением посмотрел на тело Виктора и легонько пнул его ногой.  
— Не парься, — сказал он, протянув Юри пластиковый стаканчик, наполненный чем-то мутным. — Ты просто еще не знаком с жизненным циклом Никифорова на отдыхе. В первый же день он напивается, как тварь, потом страдает и рассказывает всем встречным, что отравился пирожком, хотя и дураку понятно, что дело вовсе не в пирожке. Потом он идет загорать, сгорает до состояния вареного рака, еще пару дней ходит с лицом самого несчастного человека на свете, а вот потом с ним даже можно общаться.  
— Я взял четыре флакона солнцезащитного средства! — просиял Юри.  
— Да-да, с SPF-100, — кивнул Плисецкий. — Мы тоже каждый год его берем. И каждый год бегаем, как в жопу ужаленные, за Никифоровым, потому что крем слишком вонючий, слишком липкий, и вообще ему лень им мазаться.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — упрямо сказал Юри. — Например, предложу сделать ему массаж.  
— Советую ударить чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове и намазать, пока он в отключке.  
— Насилие в семье недопустимо! — с ужасом воскликнул Юри.  
Юра пожал плечами.  
— Тогда подожди, пока он отключится сам. Гоша купил три литра разливной чачи, так что этот прекрасный момент не за горами.  
— Я палатку поставил, — прервал их Отабек, — и гриль притащил.  
— Спрячь его срочно, — зашипел Юра. — К нам же сейчас все ходить будут.  
— Ну и что? — пожал плечами Отабек. — Пусть ходят.  
— Знаю я их. Сначала им тушенку погреть, потом сосиски пожарить, а потом — ой, мы на полчасика его возьмем и вернем.  
— У вас есть сосиски? — Виктор резко оживился. — Вкусные?  
— С сы… — начал было Отабек, но Юра моментально зажал ему рот ладонью.  
— Красная цена, полтос за два кило! Угощайся, Витенька, для друга ничего не жалко!  
Виктор горестно вздохнул и, махнув рукой, снова лег.  
— Помочь тебе поставить палатку? — предложил Отабек, и Юри с радостью согласился.

***

Несмотря на прогнозы, уже вечером Виктору стало лучше. Он отобрал у яростно протестующего Плисецкого банку со сгущенкой и намешал в пятилитровой канистре непонятную бурду, включающую в себя, помимо сгущенки, три бутылки водки, минералку и растворимый кофе. На вкус нектар богов был отдаленно похож на «Бейлис» — а еще он разил наповал. Первым коварный напиток свалил Гошу, который в какой-то момент отрубился прямо в гамаке. Вторым пал Юра, юный организм которого не выдержал барменских талантов Никифорова. Он спал сидя, привалившись к плечу Отабека и сладко посапывая. На лице Отабека отражались моральные терзания — отнести жертву алкоголя в палатку или все-таки остаться. С одной стороны, он наконец мог бы пойти и поплавать. С другой — они с Юри, как самые непьющие, поспорили на то, кто отключится последним. Юри поставил на Виктора — очевидно, любовь затмила его разум. Сам Отабек считал, что победит Мила. В его памяти еще было живо утро после вечеринки у них с Юрой дома, когда она проснулась часов эдак в семь и пошла на кухню делать зарядку и мыть посуду.  
Тем временем окончательно посвежевший и оживший Виктор вытащил из палатки гитару.  
— Я тебяааааа целовал у ночного огня! — выводил он приятным баритоном. — Ты остаааааавила мне половинку себяаааа!  
— Козел недоенный, — громким шепотом сказал Отабеку проснувшийся Юра. — Беее!  
Виктор отложил гитару и строго посмотрел в их сторону.  
— Музыканта, Юрио, любой обидеть может.  
— Так то музыканта, а ты блеешь, как баран!  
— Бараны милые, — некстати сказал Отабек. — И козлята тоже.  
— Конкретно этот козел нихуя не мил! — Юра попытался ударить Виктора ногой, но задел канистру с коктейлем. Виктор с громким воплем кинулся ее поднимать, откинув гитару, но половина все равно успела вылиться. Он навис над Юрой, сжав кулаки, глаза его метали молнии.  
— Ты… ты…  
Юри тяжело вздохнул. Он впервые видел Виктора в ярости. Дело плохо — нужно было срочно спасать положение, и, по всей видимости, это мог сделать только он.  
— А хотите, я разобью себе бутылку об голову? — звонко воскликнул он. — Как российский десантник?  
Все резко замолчали. Четыре пары глаз смотрели на него с непониманием и… предвкушением?  
Что ж, отступать было некуда. Юри взял пустую бутылку, с которой на него смотрело уродливое и, видимо, больное животное, отдаленно напоминающее белку, и со всей силы ударил себя по лбу.  
Бутылка разлетелась вдребезги, осыпав сидящих перед ним осколками.  
— Ого, — восхищенно сказала Мила. — Юри, как много мы о тебе не знаем…  
Он покраснел от смущения и удовольствия.  
— Ну, я случайно нашел видео на ютубе и мне стало интересно повторить. Но я долго тренировался…  
Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся ему.  
— О, у меня для тебя есть еще много видео, которые тебе захочется повторить.  
Юра скривился и поднес два пальца ко рту, но Виктор не обратил на него внимания.  
— Ты не поранился? — он осторожно поднял наверх челку Юри, осматривая его лоб. — Пойдем в палатку, нужно обработать рану.  
— Но у меня нет никакой… — начал было Юри.  
— Теперь есть! — сказал Виктор тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
— О, он оставил гитару! — радостно воскликнул Юра, когда они ушли. — Мила, давай, нашу коронную!  
Отабек застонал. Играл на гитаре Юра еще хуже, чем пел. По правде говоря, играть он не умел вовсе, а просто бил со всей силы по струнам и оглушительно орал.  
— Сука твою мать! Сука твою мать! Бля, сука бля, сука бля бля бля!  
Они с Милой выглядели такими счастливыми, что Отабек не решился их прерывать.  
— Кто продает? Мы продаем! Забиваем, продаем! Если с баксами облом, даем в долг, в долг, в долг!  
Сзади раздался громкий звук падения, а потом кто-то выругался. Обернувшись, Отабек увидел лежащего вверх ногами Гошу, который все-таки свалился с гамака — прямо на канистру с остатками алкоголя.  
Отабек помог ему подняться (Гоша цеплялся за него так отчаянно, что чуть не повалил) и придвинул к себе канистру. Коктейля в ней оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и он залпом допил его.  
Вечер обещал быть долгим.

***

В палатке было душно и тесно, и Виктор, навалившись сверху, задел головой висящий под потолком фонарик.  
— Теперь мы оба — инвалиды на голову! — гордо возвестил он.  
Юри с трудом удержался от смешка.  
— Ты хотел показать мне какие-то видео, которые мне нужно повторить. Наверное, синнамон челлендж, да? Или станцевать, как Том Холланд под Риа…  
Виктор не дал ему договорить, заткнув рот поцелуем. Губы его были сладкими от сгущенки, и от него резко пахло алкоголем.  
— Я имел в виду несколько другие видео, — он улыбнулся, оторвавшись от Юри, и тут же слегка укусил его за нижнюю губу.  
— О, я понял! — Юри изобразил самое наивное на свете выражение лица. — Ты имеешь в виду приколы про котиков? — и вздрогнул, когда Виктор залез рукой ему под футболку и провел кончиками пальцев по животу.  
— Ладно-ладно, согласен на Тома Холланда, — Виктор начал стягивать с него одежду. — Не думаешь, что здесь неудобно? Как насчет переместиться в более романтичное место?  
«Романтичнее, чем автобус?» — подумал про себя Юри.  
Место и правда оказалось прекрасное — на склоне горы, под которой простиралось море. Над головой Юри сияли тысячи звезд, а в задницу больно впивался чертополох.  
— Здесь красиво, — сказал Виктор и легонько укусил его в шею.  
«Конечно, не ты же в чертополохе сидишь», — подумал Юри и тут же всхлипнул, когда тот сжал его член через плавки. Он притянул его к себе и снова поцеловал. Виктор провел рукой по его спине, погладив — Юри разочарованно двинул бедрами, требуя большего. Перебрал пальцами позвонки, осторожно обвел контур челюсти, посмотрел на Юри как-то очень внимательно и улыбнулся.  
— Подними руки, — сказал Юри, задрав на нем футболку. Виктор подчинился, тихо зашипев, когда тот задел сгоревшую кожу на плечах. Юри легко поцеловал его в уголок губ, извиняясь, и откинул футболку в сторону.  
Виктор стянул его плавки ниже на бедра и начал дрочить — нарочито медленно, нежно — слишком нежно. Обвел большим пальцем головку, затем наклонился и взял в рот — глубоко, до самого основания. Юри застонал, запустил ему пальцы в волосы, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы притянуть ближе. Виктор приподнялся и заговорщически подмигнул ему. Провел языком по всей длине ствола, оставил засос на внутренней стороне бедра. Юри, как завороженный, смотрел на припухшие красивые губы, обхватывающие член. На задворках сознания возникла мысль, что их могут обнаружить, и он закусил ладонь, чтобы не стонать в голос.  
Виктор одним плавным движением поднялся и сел ему на бедра.  
— Хочу слышать тебя, — прошептал он и мягко завел его руки за голову.  
Юри поцеловал его и, когда Виктор выпустил его запястья, перевернулся, подмяв Никифорова под себя. И вскрикнул, покатившись куда-то под откос с горы. Виктор схватил его за руку, но не удержал и покатился следом. Юри отчаянно цеплялся за растущие на склоне кусты, руку рвануло, выдергивая из сустава, колено обожгло огнем, но они, наконец, приземлились на относительно ровный участок.  
Виктор рядом с ним с трудом сел и, морщась, попытался разглядеть свой локоть.  
— Ты цел? — спросил он у Юри.  
— Разбил колено, и плечо болит. Но, в общем, в порядке.  
— Каждый раз с горы падаю, — пожаловался Виктор. — В этот раз еще легко отделался, а в позапрошлом году скатился прямо к морю, отключился там и заснул.  
Юри не нашелся, что ответить. Он поднялся на ноги и с грустью обнаружил, что его плавки порвались аккурат на заднице. И с еще большей грустью обнаружил, что они оказались довольно далеко от тропинки.  
— Придется лезть обратно на гору, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал он.  
— Или мы можем съехать на жопе, — Виктор смотрел на него с нездоровым энтузиазмом во взгляде. — Или продолжить то, чем мы занимались.  
Юри оглядел его. Волосы Виктора растрепались, и в них застряли мелкие веточки, щека была расцарапана, губы искусаны, а на плече оставленный Юри накануне засос соседствовал с наливающимся кровью синяком. Юри толкнул его на спину, запоздало подумав, что получилось не слишком бережно, и впился поцелуем в шею.  
В конце концов, это было гораздо безопаснее, чем съезжать с горы на заднице.

***

Отабек оказался единственным из них, кто искупался в этот день в море. Он трижды проплыл вдоль берега, потом долго лежал на воде, глядя в ночное небо и наслаждаясь ощущением спокойствия. Даже ужалившая его в живот медуза не испортила настроения.  
На стоянке было тихо и темно — видимо, все уже легли спать. Отабек осветил фонариком тропинку и увидел рядом с палаткой Юру. Тот сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колени, и почему-то выглядел до ужаса беззащитным.  
— Я оставил тебе роллтон, — бесцветным голосом сказал Юра. — Гоша хотел сожрать, но я отпиздил его гитарой, и он ушел.  
Отабек непонимающе взглянул на него и сел рядом.  
— Юр, ты чего? — спросил он. — Случилось что-то?  
— Я знаю, что тебя заебало здесь все. И я заебал. Поэтому я хотел поймать тебе енота, чтобы порадовать, — Юра вытянул ноги, и Отабек увидел у него на колене огромный синяк. — На хлеб приманить енота не получилось, зато получилось на айфон. Но этот пиздюк оказался шустрым, как ебаный Флеш.  
Он устало вздохнул и сгорбился.  
— Так что теперь у меня ни енота, ни мобилы. Только роллтон.  
Отабек обнял его.  
— Ты не заебал, — сказал он. — И море мне нравится. Странно, что вы туда не ходите.  
— Завтра обязательно сходим, — встрепенулся Юра. — С самого утра. Ты не думай, мы не все время бухаем. Просто устали после соревнований, стресс, ну, ты понимаешь же, да?  
Отабек кивнул.  
— За телефон пиздец обидно, — продолжил Юра. — Там наши фотки были, я их не успел синхронизировать. — Он подумал и добавил: — Но за енота еще обиднее. Он такой пиздатый был. Огромный, пидор. И лапки с пальчиками, — глаза Юры выражали всю скорбь мира.  
— Пойдем, поищем твоего енота, — сказал Отабек. — У меня есть кнопочный телефон, его не жалко.  
— Кнопочный? Может быть, у тебя еще и пейджер есть?  
— Он зарядку долго держит. А вместо пейджера я посылаю письма с голубями.  
— Тут их нет, только чайки. Ну разве что Никифоров, — Юра положил голову Отабеку на плечо. — Давай посидим так еще немного?  
— Конечно, — Отабек поцеловал его в макушку и зачем-то сказал: — только, пожалуйста, больше не пой.  
Юра язвительно посмотрел на него:  
— Радуйся, что я хотя бы не разбиваю бутылки о голову.

***

Шел третий день отдыха. Юри лежал на огромном, нагретом солнцем валуне и, сонно щурясь, смотрел на море. Мимо проплыл огромный надувной единорог. На единороге лежал Юра и что-то оживленно рассказывал, размахивая руками. За бортом плыл Отабек — он молотил ногами по воде с такой силой, а лицо его выражало такую решимость и воодушевление, будто в мире не могло быть занятия более важного, чем буксировать Плисецкого куда-то в светлое будущее.  
Юри помахал им рукой. Ему было хорошо и спокойно — и особенно хорошо было после того, как вчера под покровом ночи они с Отабеком все-таки пожарили сосиски. Заставший их за этим занятием Юра сначала долго возмущался, потом согласился стоять на стреме, а под конец даже смягчился настолько, что достал откуда-то из недр рюкзака огромную бутылку кетчупа «Балтимор». Кетчуп оказался острым настолько, что у Юри чуть слезы из глаз не полились. Сам Плисецкий бухнул его себе так щедро, что сосиски потерялись где-то на дне пластиковой тарелки. Потом Юри лег спать, с трудом отвоевав место в палатке у раскинувшегося морской звездой Виктора, а Отабек и Юра снова отправились искать енотов — но, судя по пьяным крикам, нашли только заночевавшего в кустах Гошу.  
Рядом с Юри плюхнулось что-то мокрое и холодное и заключило его в ледяные объятия.  
— Юри! — радостно воскликнуло существо, оказавшееся Виктором. — Почему ты не идешь купаться? Пропустишь эпичный бой Милы и Гоши на медузах.  
— Сейчас, — Юри поморщился, пытаясь сесть на камне. — Надеюсь, медузы не пострадали?  
— Ну, Гоша собирался на спор съесть одну. Поторопись, мой отважный защитник дикой природы, — Виктор нежно поцеловал его в нос.  
Юри молча прикинул, далеко ли до ближайшей больницы, и кому из них придется везти туда Гошу.  
— И еще, — радостно продолжил Никифоров, — я подумал, что ты прав, и нам не стоит ехать обратно на автобусе. Поедем автостопом!


End file.
